


Indulge

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Harrington/Tommy Hagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve lets slip that he and Tommy used to make out.-“Maybe you shouldn’t just take Carol's word for it.” Billy watches Steve out of the corner of his eye, as his cheeks go a little pink and a coy smile curls his lips all implication. Billy is going to lose his mind. "You kissed Hagan?" Steve shrugs hissing when Billy reaches a hand over and pinches his side. "Explain." Billy demands hand catching Steve's elbow before he can squirm off the hood of the car, he has to know.Steve glares at him brow pinched as he adjusts himself close again so he is not one flail away from an uncomfortable fall. "We used to be friends, sometimes we'd kiss."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> #21 "He's a bad kisser."

**Indulge**

“I thought Carol was going to hangout?” Steve asks after they have been at the quarry for a while, sharing a bottle between smokes. She was supposed to come, a buffer that Billy invited so he would remember himself, remember that this was not more than a friendly hang. Billy needs that reminder when hanging out with Steve because more often than not when it is just the two of them Billy’s mind wanders to more intimate things they could be doing.

“She ditched us, her and Hagan made up.” Billy offers with a shrug, their shoulders knocking together and he tries not to focus on the heat of Steve next to him. “I don’t get the appeal.” He honestly does not, Carol and Tommy spend more time fighting these days than anything else and yet they are always getting back together. Billy gives it a week before another fight has Carol and Tommy not speaking again. 

“Yeah, **He’s a bad kisser** .” Steve is all nonchalance, like he has not just brought Billy’s mind to a screeching halt with the implication of that sentence. Billy works his mouth thinking about it, stomach turning with jealousy at the thought of Tommy and Steve kissing but that is stupid, Steve is straight there is no way he made out with Tommy Hagan of all people. Billy just wants that to be what he means, because then maybe, maybe Billy could think more about the things he would like to be doing with Steve, instead of forcing himself to accept being friendly as enough. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t just take Carol's word for it.” Billy watches Steve out of the corner of his eye, as his cheeks go a little pink and a coy smile curls his lips all implication. Billy is going to lose his mind. "You kissed Hagan?" Steve shrugs hissing when Billy reaches a hand over and pinches his side. "Explain." Billy demands hand catching Steve's elbow before he can squirm off the hood of the car, he has to know.

Steve glares at him, brow pinched as he adjusts himself close again so he is not one flail away from an uncomfortable fall. "We used to be friends, sometimes we'd kiss." Steve shrugs again, frown deepening as Billy's hand tightens on his elbow uncomfortably. Billy knows he is holding on tight, and that he should ease up but he cannot seem to get his hand to listen to his brain. "Let go, too tight." Steve practically whines with a noise in the back of his throat, a little breathy as he squirms again. Billy likes that noise, would like to hear it again under a different context. He does not let go of Steve but he does soften his hold and that is enough to settle Steve away from annoyed.

"Why did you and Hagan used to kiss?" Billy asks, he needs to know if it was just a passing curiosity, an experiment or if maybe, just maybe it was more, if maybe when he thinks he catches Steve looking at him, Steve is actually  _ looking _ at him. Billy really hopes that is the case, because now all he can think about is catching that plush mouth with his, thumb stroking at the crook of Steve’s elbow as he thinks about touching more of that soft skin.

Steve huffs and does another little squirm, eyes out over the depths of the quarry as he runs his hands through his hair, Billy's hand falling from his elbow to the hood of the car, pinky just barely resting against Steve's warm thigh. For a long time nothing comes from Steve he just keeps running his hands through his hair, messing it up and causing it to stick up oddly. Billy finds it cute, finds a lot of the things Steve does cute, he also wants to mess that hair up himself, wants to run his hands through that hair, see if it is as soft as it looks. 

Steve grabs the nearly forgotten bottle form between Billy's thighs, the bottom rubbing against the top of Billy's hot flesh exposed in his trunks. Billy resists doing some squirming of his own, it gets harder when he watches Steve tip his head back, long neck on display as he takes a few long pulls from the bottle, throat bobbing with the action.

"The first time it was just to see what kissing was like. I'd never kissed a girl before and I was curious. Tommy indulged me." Steve shrugs, eyes out over the gaping edge of the quarry always avoiding eye contact. Steve’s fingers peel at the label of the bottle as he settles it between his own thighs, a nervous habit, Steve always picks at things when he is nervous. 

"and after that?" Billy asks bumping their shoulders because there is definitely more, Steve definitely implied more than once. Billy’s palms are sweating, and he has to scrub them against his shirt, itching for a cigarette but the pack hit the ground twenty minutes ago and neither of them had picked it up. He is not about to move to get them now, not with the tension building between them, he does not want Steve to go all skittish and brush off their conversation, not till Billy finds out more. 

"He kept indulging me." It is dark out but the moon is high and this close Billy can make out the flush going darker and creeping down Steve's neck. Billy wants to lick it, wants to trail his tongue right after that blush, he settles for pretending to shift to find comfort on the hood, an excuse to press tight against Steve’s side, hip to hip, Billy’s bare shoulder flush with Steve’s. 

“If he was bad why did you keep kissing him?” Billy questions, annoyed that Steve ever kissed Tommy, Billy does not understand how they were ever even friends, Billy had barely tolerated him when he first came to Hawkins, his patience with him grew thin quickly. 

“It’s not like Hawkins has a lot of options for that kind of thing.” Steve gives an awkward little shrug jostling against Billy’s side with the movement. “Plus he was good at other things.” Billy feels like the world has twisted sharply on its axes at that implication and he both does and does not want to know what  _ other things _ Steve is talking about. 

“And now?” Billy asks hand on his own thigh inching over so his pinkie can brush against Steve’s thick thigh pressed up tight against his own. Steve hums in question eyes down on Billy’s hand just barely touching him. “Who indulges you now?” Billy is pretty sure he knows the answer, pretty sure Steve has not been with anyone since Nancy Wheeler ditched him for Byers, marking Steve as undesirable in the eyes of this whole stupid town.

“I don’t know how it escaped your notice but no one wants to be seen with me these days, much less indulge me.” Steve says with a harsh laugh, it is grating, forced in a way Billy does not like and Billy feels a little bad. He should probably start hanging out with Steve when the sun is still up, out in public instead of at the deserted quarry or an empty house. He does not want Steve to get the wrong idea, to think Billy feels the same way as the fools in this town.

“This town is full of fucking idiots.” Billy grits out, catching Steve’s wrist when it goes for the bottle again, tugging till Steve turns his body more toward Billy, the bottle slipping off the hood with the movement and hitting the ground with a thunk. Steve gets that annoyed furrow between his brow at being tugged on and the last of their alcohol spilling out and seeping into the ground. Steve is definitely preparing to tell him off for the treatment, but his mouth snaps shut as Billy gets a hand on his cheek. Billy gentles the hold he has on Steve’s wrist when he stops trying to pull away, thumb of his other hand rubbing at the seam of Steve’ s lips. 

Steve has not taken a breath in a long moment for once keeping eye contact as Billy leans in closer. “Would you let me indulge you?” Billy asks, feels the sudden breath in Steve takes with a soft noise in the back of his throat. Billy wants to lean in the last little bit, wants to indulge in Steve, in a way he never thought he could, now that there is hope.

“You’re not fucking with me right?” Steve asks with another shaky breath, he smells like booze and cigarettes and Billy knows his breath smells the same.

“Nah pretty boy been thinking about it for a long time now.” Billy turns his head slightly, lets his nose brush over Steve’s cheek bone, lips almost touching as he speaks.

“You didn’t say anything.” Steve got that haughty tone he usually reserves for when Billy spills booze on his mother’s carpet and Billy feels a grin tugging at his lips.

“Thought you were straight.” Billy licks over his mouth tongue sliding over the skin of Steve’s cheek, the tang of fancy creams Billy has seen Steve putting on and salt from sweat. Steve shivers at the contact, hands coming up and tangling in Billy’s tank top. 

“I thought you were straight.” Is Steve’s answer tone bratty and Billy laughs a little because that is what people are supposed to think, a deliberate act.

“We’ll now that we both know the truth. How about you let me indulge you?” Billy asks again, hand sliding to the back of Steve’s neck, thumb stroking at Steve’s neck. Billy bites the tip of his own tongue in anticipation as Steve’s pulse gives a kick under his thumb. 

“Just tonight or are you going to keep indulging me?” Steve’s eyes are blown, and Billy is pretty sure his are just as much pupil.

“I'll indulge you for as long as you’ll let me.” Billy means it, has been obsessed with Steve since he got to this shitty town, has wanted him as long as he has known him.

“And if I never want you to stop?” Steve’s tone drops low, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Billy uses his own teeth to free it from the abuse.

“Then I never will.” Billy says right before he presses his lips firmly against Steve’s. 

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
